


Des fleurs sur sa tombe

by Paillette



Series: Qui aurait crû qu'ils iraient si bien ensemble ? [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, M/M, Post - Order of the Phoenix
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paillette/pseuds/Paillette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post OotP</p><p>Quelques jours après la mort de Sirius, Charlie se retrouve devant sa tombe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des fleurs sur sa tombe

C’était une belle et chaude journée de juin. Un magnifique jour d’été. Pour les autres.  
Charlie, lui, était comme plongé au cœur du plus sombre et froid des hivers. Alors que des oiseaux chantaient gaiement dans un arbre non loin de lui et qu’un papillon voletait joyeusement autour de lui, il se tenait difficilement debout, ses jambes menaçant de lâcher à tout moment, un cri de désespoir coincé quelques part dans sa gorge serrée par les sanglots étouffées qu’il tentait de retenir tant bien que mal depuis presque une heure qu’il se trouvait là, bouquet de roses noires à la main, les épines qu’il n’avait pas voulu enlever, profondément enfoncées dans sa chair, indifférent à la douleur physique, celle de son cœur brisé tellement plus forte que ça ; debout devant la tombe vide – aucun corps n’ayant pu être retrouvé – de Sirius, Charlie maudissait le temps qui aurait dû refléter son désespoir, mais la pluie et les sombres nuages qu’il espérait restaient absents.  
Trois jours. Trois jours que Sirius était mort. Trois jours que Charlie avait perdu le goût de vivre.  
Les Langues-de-Plomb avaient tout fait pour récupérer le corps de Sirius mais le voile le gardait prisonnier. Et Charlie se retrouvait, seul, devant cette tombe vide ; le cœur vide.  
C’était Harry qui avait insisté pour que son parrain ait une sépulture digne de ce nom, secondé par Remus. Charlie, lui, n’avait pas eu la force d’évoquer l’idée même si elle lui avait traversé rapidement l’esprit. C’était grâce aux deux autres sorciers s’il avait un lien pour « rendre visite » à Sirius. Une partie de lui était reconnaissante envers Harry pour cela. Une autre partie, beaucoup plus importante, haïssait l’adolescent. Charlie ne pouvait s’empêcher de rejeter le décès de Sirius sur le jeune garçon, même s’il savait que l’homme qu’il aimait n’approuverait pas cette attitude.  
Charlie vacilla et ses yeux s’embuèrent avec les larmes qu’il n’arrivait plus à retenir, laissant s’échapper de bruyants sanglots. Il tomba à genoux devant la sépulture, s’écorchant la paume des mains dans sa chute, les roses éparpillées sur le sol.  
Il ne pouvait pas continuer. C’était trop dur sans Sirius. Il n’avait pas passé trois ans à se battre avec le Ministère pour avoir le droit d’aller rendre visite à l’homme qu’il aimait à Azkaban, puis, presque huit mois à tenter de gagner la confiance d’un Sirius qui l’avait oublié, pour finalement le perdre à peine un an après avoir, enfin, à nouveau le droit de serrer le dernier des Black dans ses bras.  
Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était prostré, à genoux dans les graviers, le visage trempé de larmes, quand il entendit ses pas derrière lui. Molly.

-Mon chéri, tu devrais rentrer.

Incapable de répondre, Charlie hocha faiblement la tête, rassembla les roses, se leva difficilement et les déposa sur le marbre blanc de la tombe. Puis, il laissa sa mère le guider hors du cimetière et ne résista pas quand elle les fit transplaner au Terrier, plutôt qu’au Square Grimmauld.


End file.
